Luck: The 27th Hunger Games
by RVTWriter
Summary: Luck: The only way one can win in these games. Beneficial or Fatal, these games will bring loads of surprises, especially with the gamemakers a having a few twists up their sleeves. SYOT OPEN
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

 **Sirrus Ferill, 25**

 **District 6**

 **Victor of the 18th Hunger Games:**

It had seemed computer generated, not meant to be, he didn't know _how_ it could happen. There were 23 other tributes, more bloodthirsty, more violent, more deadly, but they all perished - and he didn't.

It kept his mind awake as he stared out the empty window showcasing the narrow brick pathway that led to the town square where two innocent children would be given a death sentence.

How he hadn't been given a death sentence was unthinkable. How he hadn't died in the first seconds of the games was incomprehensible. It just played out like that.

The way he survived the deadly rat mutts, but the other strong, bold tribute from 4 didn't was out of his league of mind. It seemed like it was just luck.

Pure Luck.

Luck would be the savior of one lone tribute this year, but it was unknown who would be the victor. To win were all about the odds, not the skill.

The training academies in those Career academies were useless, all the tributes needed was common sense, smarts, and a bit of luck to outsmart the rest. There are 22 other tributes from other districts just as dire to win the games, but it's their luck that counts.

And as the anthem played, and as the tributes walked into the justice building, the escort, Persephone Poppyseed, who had sentenced me a mere 9 years ago, gave eight last words before returning to the justice building with the tributes.

 _May the odds be ever in your favor._

And all I could think was unless the odds are in your favor, the tributes will be one of the unlucky 23 that perish, unlike the one, lone victor that will remain this year of the 27th Hunger Games.

 ** _Hey! Welcome to "Luck: The 27th Hunger Games!" It's an open SYOT so feel free to submit up to two tributes. You can reserve spots for up to 4 days. The rest of the rules and tribute forms are on my page._**

 ** _This chapter was short, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise. I'll also update as frequently as possible, but I can't make any guarantees._**

 ** _Until we see again, it's RVTWriter_**


	2. District 10 Reaping

_**District 10 Reaping:**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: Contains scenes of abuse for Buck**_

 **Buck Adler, 15,**

 **District 10 Male:**

The sun beamed through the slight crack in Buck's window to his bedroom. The sun shined in his eyes as he woke up, glum for the day to come. Today was The Reaping - the day where two innocent souls would be put to a death sentence - in District 10 at least. Buck gave a slight yawn and woke up from his hard mattress with no blanket to cover him.

His father - who he preferred to call Thomas, his real name - had absolutely no care for him and abused him on the daily, whipping him with his belt and smashing him against walls, just because he was the one who pushed his mother over the edge and killed her when he was born. It was all terrible, his life, his father, his friends - who were non-existent, everything seemed horrible. The only person that kept him motivated to live was Doe, his empathetic twin sister who was 9 minutes before him and was treated with tons of empathy and respect from Thomas.

Doe wasn't like most girls, though. She had a rare disorder that made her metabolism extremely high and she had to eat at least twice a day, or she could die of starvation in under two days. Doe also wasn't like most girls in the empathy department. Doe knew how much Buck went through - the constant abuse, the lack of meals, the time he had to spend on the fields - he was always exhausted and miserable and Doe understood.

Buck forced himself out of bed, and made his way down the wooden steps that led to the kitchen where he saw Doe eating a bowl of cereal. She sipped a bit of her milk and chomped on a few pieces before noticing Buck and smiling.

"Hi Buck," she would say, with her kind and delicate voice. Buck smiled back at her and waved.

"Hi, did y-" He was interrupted by his father.

"Stop chit-chatting and go work on the field or else..." Buck gave a short sigh. Buck didn't want him to finish the 'or else...' so he reluctantly made his way outside, in the hot, beaming sun and started his work on the field. He decided to milk the cows first, milking the milk into the midnight gray bucket below the cow's utters. He set the unpasteurized milk aside and decided to work on feeding the pigs next.

Buck grabbed the slop known as pig 'food' and dumped it into the food container. The 'food' was the leftovers he, Doe, and Thomas - well, mostly Doe and Thomas - ate. There were a few banana peels, bits of chicken breast, and some random types of oils.

The pigs gathered to the food and chomped down on it like it was a delicacy. He sighed and continued on with his job of pasteurizing the milk in a small room that was specially designed to have no top so Buck would never get any shade to rest under. He pasteurized the milk to his best ability, doing all the steps needed, and finally entered the house, two hours early, as he had nothing to do.

Buck stepped up the creaky wooden steps to the front door and entered, smiling as he did so. There he saw Doe, standing in her pretty pink floral dress covered with roses and tulips. It had the touch of a simple gown, but a hint of a complicated dress.

"Thank goodness you finished working out there, you might want to grab some water and take a shower, The Reaping's in two hours." Doe gave her sympathetic smile and he sighed.

"Like Thomas's going to let me do that..." Buck said, as he sat down on a stool leaning on the kitchen island.

"He's not here, just wash up, your face is bright red and you look exhausted." Buck looked around the room for any sign of his 'father.' He saw only Doe in her floral gown and only heard the sound of his own breathing, so he decided that he was safe.

Just as Buck was filling his plastic see-through cup of water, though, Thomas walked up the stairs, and saw Buck, taking a drink of cold, ice water. Buck could only freeze as his father walked closer to him, giving an irate face.

"Drinking water, huh? What a _privilege_ you deserve, murderer." Buck backed away, trying to avoid what ever abuse would come next, but it was too late. Thomas grabbed him by his shirt collar and continued talking, giving a fake smile as he did so.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Doe was frozen in fear for Buck as Thomas dropped him over the kitchen counter, making him hit his head against the countertop and collapse.

"Your lucky I didn't use the belt..." Thomas said, giving an evil smirk. The second he walked away, Doe ran over to Buck and comforted him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she said, her voice sounding unclear as colors mixed and there seemed to be a clone of her, saying the same words over and over. Voices repeated in his mind and he felt delusional. His vision slowly cleared up and he saw one Doe, not two, trying to help him up, but struggling to lift him.

Buck pulled himself together and stood up himself feeling dizzy and tired, and he leaned against the countertop to keep his balance.

"You okay?" Doe asked, giving a comforting look. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave a frown, signaling how much of an evil person Thomas is. Just then, Thomas walked down the birch-wood staircase and smiled.

"I see he's hurt, good. Work on the field for another hour, you murderer." Thomas gave an evil grin as Buck scratched his head and Doe gave a frown.

"But dad..." Doe whined. Doe eagerly wanted to say 'Thomas,' but she knew she would be in a load of trouble if she had said that.

"Princess, he has to do what he deserves. No go out there you scum!" Doe frowned again as she faced Buck, who gave a saddened sigh and made his way to the door, down the staircase, and went to the field, where he would miserably work for another hour.

 **Doe Adler, 15,**

 **District 10 Female:**

 _ **1 Hour Later...**_

Doe walked down the small, narrow road in her bright pink floral gown that had various flowers scattered all over it. She looked over at Buck, who looked glum and tired, bright red and sweating frantically.

He stood by her side, and she held his hand, keeping him cool for the walk to come. The sun beat down on the both of them, but Buck was by far more heavily affected, and she knew she had to do something.

Doe gave a smile, but Buck didn't exchange one in the slightest bit. He was in a sure-fire bad mood and nothing could change it. He could only complain about the heat and how warm he was.

"I feel like I'm in the core of the earth..." Buck said, looking down to the ground, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Burning alive in molten rock..."

"I know, I get you..." Doe didn't get him, though, but wanted to comfort him as much as possible. He had been abused for drinking water so she couldn't imagine what other pains he had gone through for doing far worse and she knew he needed comforting.

"Okay, whatever, I just feel like I'm on fire, today's...today's just so hot..." Doe looked back at him, only noticing something else as she glanced at him. Buck was wearing a heavy-duty sweater with a jacket over it which was keeping him extra warm - something he didn't need at the moment.

"Buck, why are you wearing a sweater?" Doe asked, examining the thick wool material and scratchy fibers on the fabric of the jacket.

"T-Thomas forced me to..." Buck stuttered, this time looking up at Doe's confused face.

"Makes sense..." Doe wished she didn't have to say that, but it was true. Thomas would to anything to humiliate, hurt, or abuse Buck, such as what he did right now. It was a shallow form of abuse, but it was still awful to do that to an innocent 15 year old boy.

"Do you think we'll get reaped?" Buck asked. Doe shook her head, knowing the chances that let alone one - but both of them getting reaped were extremely slim.

"Okay Buck, we're at The Reapings."

"More like pre-child slaughter..." Buck added.

The town square was filled with scared, dreadful parents, hoping their child isn't the one to be reaped and given a death sentence this year. Doe and Buck walked into a sectioned off area labelled " _Line for Identification_ " and entered there, both eager to be released from The Reaping once the dread and fear of getting reaped was over.

This year, they would try to hide out watching the Hunger Games, not watching one bit of it. The tribute from their district would hopefully be a well-prepared one, knowing the basic rules of survival and having some sort of skills in weaponry.

"Next!" the man with the blood-drawer machine yelled - most-likely eager to be done with the day. Doe stepped up, sighed, and held out her finger, and the machine pierced her finger, leaving two drops of blood on her soft, delicate finger.

She said nothing as the man flipped through the various pages, not having to go to far before finding " **Adler, Doe** " and commanding Doe to put her finger on the rough piece of paper that had Doe's name on it in bold print.

She placed the blood on the piece of paper, drying up in seconds, and called the next person up, which was Buck.

She assumed Buck did the same thing as her, and she stepped into the girl's section and filed in to the section where a sign read " **15** " and walked through. She chose an empty spot next to two girls that looked the complete opposite of each other.

Doe looked fairly similar to the girl to her right. The girl had her same chocolate brown eyes and long, dark brown hair, and she was only a little heavier than Doe, being slightly underweight. The girl to Doe's left, though, was a completely different story. The girl had light, blond hair that was short and was over 5'8, towering over Doe and the girl next to her.

The line for the identification had completely cleared up and The Reaping's had begun. She tried to spot Buck, probably somewhere across from her, but she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she couldn't comfort poor Buck for the dreaded fifteen minutes of standing in the tiring sun.

Shea Soppe, the escort for District 10, walked out of the Justice Building and gave a swift applause to try to cheer the mood of the glum District 10, but it didn't work. All that worked was that her outfit of all orange was completely ridiculous. She looked like she was dressed up as a pumpkin, but she doubted that was her goal. Shea cleared her throat and began speaking.

"It is such an honor to be here in District 10!" She said with her posh Capitol accent. It most-likely wasn't an honor, though, as District 10 is one of the lowest districts an escort can be in, but she said it - most likely - for the reality television The Hunger Games is.

"Without further ado, let's begin..." She gave a flashing smile and arched her hands outwards in an oddly proper way. "As always, ladies first..."

She walked over to the bowl filled with the girl's names, her bright orange high-heels making loud _thumps!_ every time she took a step. She waved her hand in the bowl, hovering over the mountain of names and selected one at the very bottom. She very elegantly walked back over to the microphone, unfolded the envelope that it was in, and read the name.

Everyone held their breath as the name was announced.

"Doe Adler!"

Doe had a false moment of relief that it wasn't her, but then quickly realized, out of all the names, people, slips - that she was the chosen tribute. Doe was in utter shock when she realized this, her heart skipping definitely over one beat, maybe three, and she was frozen in time. Frozen in her breathing, frozen in thinking, frozen in her _life._

"C'mon now, don't be shy!" Doe stood in silence, and she uncontrollably fell to her knees and started to cry as the moment started to sink in. She would be dead within days and Buck, poor Buck would have to be left alone, Thomas blaming him for the fate of herself, being abused daily.

 **Buck Adler, 15,**

 **District 10 Male:**

Buck's mind was racing with questions. What would happen to Doe? Would she survive the games? Should he volunteer to comfort her in the games? All the questions came to him fast, but he had first instinct which was what he always did: hug Doe.

Buck raced through the crowd of 15 year old boys, pushing them out of the way, some falling over and some crashing into each other, frantically racing to get to Doe.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached Doe, who was frantically crying, and hugged her. He thought it would help, but instead, it made her cry even more, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, and a small tear fell down his face as well.

After only a mere 15 seconds of hugging, Doe was carried away by peacekeepers in tears, her crying with fear, not knowing what to expect. Buck had already made up his mind. He would volunteer for who ever was reaped as Doe's district partner, keeping her company and safety throughout the games.

"You have anything to say, darling?" Shea asked. All Doe did was cry and shook her head, meaning an obvious 'no.'

"Well then, time for our male tribute!"

Before Shea even could unfold the envelope, Buck knew what to do. He screamed two lone words that could potentially save his sister in the games, but would seal his fate in his.

"I volunteer!"

 _ **Hey! Thank you for reading! A big thank you to "curiousclove" for submitting both Doe and Buck! They are really cool characters and I can't wait to see how they develop in the games! Next reaping will be district 11. If your going to send, please do it quick as the spots are filling up! I'll see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Open Districts are: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12 for both genders.**_

 _ **Until next time, it's RVTWriter :)**_


	3. District 11 Reaping

**_Disclaimer: Important Author's note at end of chapter! I - like most people - hate the author's notes that are at the top, so make sure you check out the bottom of the chapter after reading :)_**

 ** _D_** ** _istrict 11 Reaping_**

 **Nolan Faust, 17**

 **District 11 Male:**

The sun beamed down on his heated neck, most-likely creating a sunburn or rash in the process. The red brick sidewalk thrived with small weeds and dandelions, seeping out through the small cracks of the moss-covered red bricks.

The apple orchards surrounding him stretched out for miles on end, filled with melancholy workers picking the various fruits and vegetables from their origin, whether it be a massively tall apple tree or a carrot deep in the roots of the ground.

His body ached and felt sore, his back having a sharp pain as he continued his way down the narrow pathway, observing the meadows that surrounded him. Nolan was the one who usually work on the fields and orchards day and night, especially since he became the only provider of the family recently.

His mother and father were sickly, both having throat and stomach problems. He assumed his mother had strep throat and his father had some sort of stomach virus. The illnesses weren't getting better, becoming worse by the day, and only Capitol treatment could save them before they would eventually die.

He tried to get his mind off of his parents sicknesses, but the thought was kept in the back of his mind. He decided to think about what was to come of this upcoming Reaping Day. Two young children would be put in the custody of the Capitol to be trained, examined, and sent out to an arena where only one, lucky tribute would survive. He didn't know who would get reaped or have any idea who it would be, but he hoped it would be someone strong and bulky with some sort of skill in weaponry so maybe they could bring back riches to the district.

A drop of sweat fell from his forehead from the immensely warm day, and he wiped it off, still staring at the landscape in front of him. The mossy pathway was still flourishing with weeds and the blades of grass from the meadows still stretched out on the flat terrain, only stopping at a mountain range miles away that served as a natural border for the west side of District 11.

The street he was walking down was pretty much empty, only with a handful of people walking in the distance in front of him. Coincidentally, on the same, almost-empty street, he noticed a figure walking down the pathway maybe 50 meters ahead of him that looked identical to his friend, Durian. He decided to run at a swift jog to catch up to the figure as he started to ponder if it truly was him.

And to his avail, he saw Durian in his bland, weathered, white t-shirt that had various holes and rips in it. He turned to Nolan and gave a wide smile.

"Hey Nolan," Durian said, his dark hair waving in the wind. His dark skin looked surprisingly pale today, probably out of hidden fear. The reason it would be 'hidden fear' was because he liked to act all tough and fearless, when he was actually fearful - just like every kid in 11. Matching his pale-ish skin, his normally crystal blue eyes seemed to fade into a light, pale blue.

"Hey..." Nolan said, his voice shaking a bit in fear. He wasn't the type to hide his fear, especially in this case scenario.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Durian asked, his voice not seeming empathetic at all, though. Durian always talked in monotone, not bothering to change his voice for any occasion rather it be a funeral or party. He always kept his deep, low, monotone voice no matter what.

"I mean, my name has been there a lot. There's a good chance I'll get reaped." Durian scoffed at this, disbelieving him the slightest bit.

"Nolan, there's 12,000 other kids that can be reaped, and you think _you_ will, please..." Nolan ignored him, knowing that he would probably be the one to get reaped. There were 12,000 other kids that could get reaped, true, but only half of them were male, and even less naturally had many slips in the bowl, and even less had as much tesserae as he had used.

The flat terrain vaguely showed the town square, and Nolan could see the small dots that were the people crowding around the reaping. The square where The Reaping was held was still a mile away and not even relatively close to him. He gave a long sigh.

The empty streets of the district began to showcase markets and shops, still empty though due to Reaping Day, that lined up on the side of the streets. The sun beamed down on the various markets, making the wooden and metallic roofs of them glisten and create a vague reflection of the sky. The sun seemed to rise higher and heat District 11 even more, making the exposed skin on his neck already start to itch with a sunburn.

Nolan wiped another drop of sweat off of his heated forehead and looked back to the barely-visible town square to see the dots of people get larger and the town square begin to grow in size - which was only the illusion that was created as he walked closer to The Reaping ceremony.

He looked back to the orchards where the various workers were still picking out the crisp, fresh, juicy fruits and vegetables with the always melancholy look on their faces. Nolan had worked on the fields all of his life and never remembered having a miserable, melancholy look on his face. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head around to the direction of the town square where he saw the dots of people begin to look like actual humans and the town square started to showcase its full size.

"You ready?" Durian asked, wiping a drop of sweat off of his neck.

"I guess..." Nolan said, his face still looking at the town square that seemed to get larger with every step.

"Well, we're pretty much here," Durian remarked, staring at the crowds of people crowding the outskirts of the town square, leaning on a high fence surrounding it.

"Well then, _may the odds be ever in your favor!"_ Nolan mimicked. They both laughed as they headed into the Reaping ceremony for whatever dangers to come their way this fateful day.

 **Symphony Ann Noble, 18,**

 **District 11 Female:**

"Move it, weirdo!"

Symphony pushed aside the scrawny, maybe 12 year old boy, who nearly tumbled into the rosebush next to him. She thought of him falling into the dirt and the prickly thorns of the bush, getting scratches all over his weak arms and ruining his reaping outfit and gave out an evil laugh.

The boy seemed poor - wearing a light blue t-shirt that already had a few stains here and there and rips on his tan khaki pants. It would be a pleasure for her to ruin his clothes - probably only one of the pairs he has, but her soft side hidden deep within her stopped her thoughts of that.

She walked down the cobblestone brick pathway from her house, her house relatively close from the town square where The Reaping's were held, maybe half a mile away, and she continued down the brick pathway, her pink and blue dyed hair in her face as she did so. Symphony's parents had died in a fire that engulfed her home in flames. She recently got the money as she had just come of age, and could afford anything she wanted.

She stared at the open meadow, stroking her short hair and tapping her finger against her thigh. Her long, slender body towered over another girl below her- maybe a 13 year old - that had an elfin look on her face accompanying her mysterious blue eyes. She speed-walked away from her, seeming nervous to stand even close to Symphony.

Symphony was intimidating to other girls, especially ones of short stature, and was a main reason she didn't have much friends. Her rebellious attitude, her pink and blue dyed hair, her teasing and bad thoughts, it all made her unlikable by girls her age.

Symphony ignored the thought and decided to worry about The Reaping - well, she didn't worry about it per se, she just hated the Hunger Games in general. The reason behind it was dumb to her and she thought it didn't need to exist.

Strands of her naturally coal black hair blew in her face and she set them off to the side, putting the strands behind her left ear so they wouldn't bother her anymore.

All she had to do was focus on what would come of today.

Today a male and female tribute would be reaped to probably die - at least that's what she thought in her mind. She mostly was a pessimist, not caring to see the 'optimistic' sides of things and just blurting out whatever she says, not matter how offensive or negative.

Symphony was also usually a girl of few words, only talking too much when she's teasing or intimidating someone, usually the little kids. She'd been a tomboy her entire life, never hanging around the girls that wore 'makeup' to enhance their looks or the ones who thought being rebellious was 'bad.'

Being rebellious was a way of life to Symphony, not an act she pulled off or a 'phase' she was going through. If it was a 'phase' it would've been a 8 year long phase, becoming a rebel and what others would call 'a bad girl' at age 10. No one - not even herself, knew why she was rebellious. All it did to Symphony was amuse her and make her feel important to society.

She stared down at the cobblestone brick pathway, sprawling with weeds and purslane, sticking up through the narrow cracks of the bricks. Symphony wondered how the weeds even made their way through the cracks of the bricks which barely had room to fit paper inside of them.

The town square appeared closer, growing in size with every step, and Symphony gave a long sigh.

She hated the Capitol and how it kills twenty-three children every year to 'remind the districts of their rebellion.' The rebellion had been 27 years ago and was for the Capitol's injustice treatment to the poor, dying districts who weren't thriving, unlike they Capitol said they were.

The Capitol thought they were 'friendly' and 'did the right thing for the districts,' which couldn't be more far from the actual truth.

The districts had been suffering ever since the spark of the first rebellion 36 years ago, when the people of Panem started to realize how the Capitol was manipulating and using them for their own, spoiled needs.

Symphony filled herself up in anger before forcing herself to calm down. She would have common anger attacks such as this one where she would have to trail her thought off to a different subject to calm herself or else she could be filled with rage for hours on end.

Symphony hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to The Reaping until she heard the eager talks of the parents lined up against the linoleum fence, hoping their child won't be the unlucky one to be reaped.

She turned her way towards the entrance of The Reaping the second she noticed this, and set off her way to the entrance to the Reaping ceremony. Whatever to come was what would come for the upcoming reaping and she had no control over it.

 **Nolan Faust, 17,**

 **District 11 Male:**

The line for the blood-drawing machine wasn't long and by the time a few minutes had passed, Durian was already at the table for the blood-drawing machine. The man - maybe in his mid-sixties - sat at his glum table alongside the blood-drawer.

"Finger!" the man commanded in his deep, sonorous voice. Durian handed over his finger and the man quickly pressed a button on his side of the table, enacting a trigger that pushed the needle down, letting drops of blood sprawl out of his finger.

The man flipped through the various pages full of names before coming to a halt and finding in dark, bold ink " _ **Minerve, Durian**_ " and commanded for him to place his finger on the same rough piece of paper that held his name.

Durian obliged and swiftly placed his finger on the paper and the man called the next person, who was Nolan, and he stepped forward.

"Finger!" the man yelled, with a serious tone in his voice. Nolan reluctantly handed over his finger, and the man quickly grabbed hold of it, placing it under the blood drawer and pressing the button that set the trigger and the needle for the drawer pierced Nolan's finger, two drops of blood appearing on the surface.

The man didn't have to go too long before finding the " _F's_ " and locating 'Faust.' The man commanded he put his finger right under his name and he obliged, letting the blood dry up on the paper.

"Next!" The man called and Nolan got out of the way and was encountered by Durian who stood beside the line, waiting for Nolan to finish getting his blood drawn.

"Let's go..." Durian said, and Nolan followed. They travelled to the small section that was made for the 15 year olds and they stood beside each other at the edge of the section, right next to the cobblestone isle.

Nolan noticed the escort, Beatrice Honeysickle, walk out of the Justice Building with her white-powdered covered chin up, standing in a rather elegant way, with her sea blue outfit. Her wig was the color of crystals in the mines of 1, her dress was the color of the seas by 4, and her shoes were the blue midnight sky that covered the entire country of Panem.

She gave a wide smile, took a wave, gave a cheery applause, and cleared her throat before beginning to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome! I'm so very pleased to be with you today to chose the male and female tribute from District 11! As always, ladies first!" She walked over to the bowl filled with the names of fateful 12 to 18 year females olds and kept her hands arched out in an oddly proper way as she walked, making sure to twist her body with every step.

She waved her hand above the mountain of slips before choosing one at the very top, walking back to the microphone, and unfolding the slip. She cleared her throat for the second time and announced the name.

"The female tribute from District 11 will be...Symphony Ann Noble!"

 **Symphony Ann Noble, 18,**

 **District 11 Female:**

Symphony dropped her jaw in disgust, unsatisfied at what had just happened. She felt unfairly treated and would become property of the Capitol for the next week before being set off to an arena to die.

Symphony reluctantly made her way down the isle, pushing some girls to the side in rage as she made her way up the birch-wood staircase, and to the microphone where Beatrice stood.

"Hello honey! Do you have any thoughts on being reaped?" Beatrice kept her upbeat, bubbly attitude as she asked her the question that can basically be reworded to " _What's your thoughts on getting a death sentence?"_

Symphony shook her head in anger, not wanting to waste her words on a unsympathetic lapdog of the Capitol. Beatrice nodded and walked to the microphone to announce the male tribute.

"And now for the male tribute."

She walked to the bowl of various slips filled with even more slips of fateful 12 to 18 year olds and she selected one slip in the smack middle of the pile. Beatrice elegantly made her way back to the microphone, unfolded the slip, and read the name in the envelope.

"The male tribute from District 11 is...Nolan Faust!" You could almost hear the sobs of the presumable 'Nolan' as he made his way up the wooden steps and to the microphone.

"Do you have any thoughts on getting reaped?" Beatrice asked. Again, like Symphony, he shook his head violently, not daring to talk to a fake lapdog for the Capitol and gave a long, audible sigh.

"Our tributes from District 11! Symphony Ann Noble and Nolan Faust!" You could hear the slightest of applauds as the loud, obnoxious anthem began to play and Beatrice gestured us to enter the Justice Building.

" _I'll be dead by the end of the first day,"_ Symphony thought. " _I'll be dead by the first day..."_

 ** _There's the District 11 pair! Hope you liked them! If you just skipped down here from the beginning, it's fine, I don't care, I do that as well. The important note is that I'll be starting a sponsor system for Luck! I'll have more information on my profile tomorrow! That's it._**

 ** _I'm also having sponsor point questions! PM or review the answer and you'll receive the amount of sponsor points next to it. I'll be making a sponsor point list soon as well. Anyways, here are the questions:_**

 ** _What color is Symphony's hair and is it (A) Long, (B) Medium, or (C) Short? Worth 10 points_**

 ** _What is Durian's last name? Worth 15 points_**

 ** _That's it! And until we see again, it's RVTWriter :)_**


	4. District 1 Reaping

_**District 1 Reaping:**_

 **Caius Tanzanite, 17,**

 **District 1 Male:**

 _Swoosh!_

The throwing knife hit the target in its bulls-eye, practically impaled by the shot. Caius gave a smirk as he threw the second knife, almost piercing the first knive and landing straight below it on the border of the center. Caius felt someone hit his shoulder teasingly and he instinctively looked over to see China St. Claire - is best friend from the academy.

"You think that's good?" She asked, elbowing him on his arm.

"You try better." Caius knew she wasn't as good as him, but he wanted to see what sad excuse she would come up with this time when it wouldn't hit the center. China aimed her knife to nearly the edge of the target and he knew she would fail. He gave a sigh, followed by a short chuckle to himself when he saw China prepare to throw the knife.

His laughing stopped when he observed the knife twisting off to the side, making a violent jerk to the side, and hit the target straight in the middle. All Caius knew to do was to give a slow clap and compliment her.

"Impressive..." Caius said, clapping his hands sarcastically. It was better than what he had just did, but he wanted to fool her by making her think that 'he could do better.'

"Was it bad?" China asked inquisitively.

"Wasn't your best..."

China sighed, grabbed another throwing knife, and tossed it in her hand. She looked over to Caius and gave a smirk.

"Watch this..."

China jogged over to the 'rags bin' and grabbed a rag, a light yellow color with the words ' **TRAINING ACADEMY** ' printed all over it in bold ink. She took the cloth, put it around her head, tied it, and made a makeshift blindfold for herself.

"I'll turn around to clarify I'm not lying," she smirked. She turned around in a swift motion and repeated herself once more from when she started the trick.

"Watch this..."

China managed to fit four more throwing knives in her hand alongside the fifth that rested on the ground, positioned right by her foot. Caius didn't know what that was for but he went along with it.

China took a long, audible sigh and put the four knives over her head. Caius sat on a bench only meters away from her, sitting eager for what she would do. China, without hesitation, threw the four knives in her hand simultaneously and threw the fifth one from her foot, scaling her face centimeters away, and the second the four knives seemed to make a square pattern, the fifth from her foot struck right in the middle of it, which happened to be the bulls-eye.

"Wow...just wow.." Caius said clapping his hands in astonishment. He never saw China do a trick that insane, but all he could do was clap, not sarcastically this time, though.

"Your turn..." she said, throwing a knife to Caius and he caught it, his hand still trembling in amazement. Caius knew what ever he was about to do was going to be compared as 'nothing' to what she just did, but Caius did his best shot and it succeeded, hitting the bulls-eyes straight in the center.

China this time clapped her hands sarcastically and smirked.

"Impressive..." she joked, mimicking what Caius had said just minutes ago. Caius gave a small chuckle and they both smiled, happy to see each other one last time before Caius would be sent off to an arena - and he might not come back.

"It's...it's just scary..." China wept, changing moods suddenly. It was a sudden change of emotion, going from laughing on and on to weeping about what was about to come to Caius. The actual emotion that she felt didn't surprise him - after all he might be sent to an arena to die - but the delivery did. The way she just naturally wept out loud, not trying to hide it, surprised him. He himself was a little scared as well, but hid it.

"I know - but I'll make it back, I swear..." Caius didn't know if he would make it back. Wouldn't make it back like his sister didn't. The thought of it made him want to cripple up and gag. The thought of the District 7 Male interrogating her and killing her just because of her district killed him on the inside. He just wished he could be standing there - talking to China - standing next to Ebony.

"Besides that, though, I think we should wrap up for the day..." Caius checked the electronic watch on his wrist, its metallic glare glistening in the artificial light, and the numbers ' **12:00** ' lit out from the screen.

"Yeah, the academy's closing up..."

Suddenly, China collapsed into a hug in Caius's hands. Caius comforted her, stroking her long, platinum blond hair. Some people might think that Caius and China were in a relationship, which is far from the truth. The two of them see each other as siblings: always competing with each other and teasing one another, but on the inside they love each other.

"Trust me..." Caius picked her up from her weeping state - not crying but she had an obvious sad look on her face. "I've trained for this my entire life, I'll be fine..."

Caius tried to reassure her, but it didn't work. It just made her more angry and frustrated, contemplating why he ever wanted to volunteer and eventually just be chosen to die.

"Why did you do this to yourself? Why would you torture me like this?" She had rage in her voice as she turned and stomped away, her shoes making loud _thumps!_ every time she slammed her feet to the metallic ground.

"For Ebony!"

The entire room seemed to go quiet, even the cluster of people exiting the academy stopped conversing. The world took a pause, a pause he had imagined, a pause that Ebony made for him, and he sobbed.

All he wanted was vengeance and justice for Ebony. The girl that unknowingly killed her that was volunteering this year would get revenge. He would get revenge all right, he would get revenge...

 **Maybelline Luxe, 18,**

 **District 1 Female:**

 _Swish!_

The spear darted through the air, hitting the target in the center and impaling it. The sharp metal blade had already pierced through the cardboard cutout of the human, so the blade was not to be seen.

Maybelline took a swift jog to the cutout of the human and pulled the spear out, making an obnoxiously loud noise as she did so. She set her blade towards the floor and carefully put it onto the hanger filled with spears of various sizes. She placed it in the 'middle' sized section, tucking away into the hundreds of different spears.

Maybelline was a girl of different weapons, finding new weapons to find and practice with every time. Though the spear acted as a main weapon for her as she had trained with it since she was little, but found her way to find out how to do different survival skills.

Maybelline decided to venture over to the knot tying section which sat three children: two girls and one boy, and an elderly training instructor. Maybelline recognized the trainer as the mother of a victor - the victor of the second Hunger Games and the first for District 1. Her face was crippled up with various wrinkles scattered all over her face, but her voice was soothing and calm.

The trainer had already explained and tied three different knots Maybelline could recognize off the spot: the overhand knot, the sailor's knot, and figure eight knot, which were all tied around a piece of worn down wood. The trainer placed out two ropes - one red and one blue, the red being thinner and blue thicker, and set it beside another piece of worn down birch-wood.

The trainer tried to explain to the children, but she knew they wouldn't understand a word she would be saying under her quiet words, being interrupted by the loud throwing of spears and knives. She smiled and began to speak in her muffled voice.

"Let's start with another knot, the double sheet bend..." The children looked confused as she grabbed the red rope and the blue rope and demonstrated the way to tie them together.

"You want to pass the red rope through the blue's bight..." She did as she said, pulling the red rope through the small loop she had created with the blue one. The kids were still confused, scratching their heads, but Maybelline didn't mind. After all, she would be sent to the games and this information could be vital to her, especially for the other volunteer targeting her due to unintentionally killing his sister.

"Next, you want to wrap the red rope around the bight and tuck it under itself..." The children hadn't seemed to know what the bight was, until she held the loop she had made with the blue rope up, and the kids giving an ' _ahhhh_ ' of revelation. The trainer smiled as she proceeded to wrap the bight around itself, the kids focusing hard on what they now knew as a 'bight.'

Maybelline knew she had known how to tie knots for ages, but she stuck around to see the trainer continue on with tying six more knots, tying ten in total. At the end of her presentation, she asked a few questions just to make sure that the children were paying attention.

"Now, who knows what a bight is?" She emphasized the word 'bight' and a girl, still skinny and scrawny, darted her hand in the air. The trainer gave a wide grin and selected her.

"You, in the pink shirt!" The girl in the pink shirt smiled and gave her answer.

"The loop!" she exclaimed and the trainer gave her a pity of applause, giving her ever so wide smile.

"Correct!" The girl in the pink shirt gave a silent 'yes!' to herself and clenched her fists together in a jolly way. The trainer continued to ask questions, picking on the three children who I learned their names of Marina - the girl with the pink shirt, the other girl - Natala, and the lone boy - Jaco. The trainer had also casually mentioned her name of Petunia, an odd name for District 1.

"Final question..." Petunia said, giving a wide grin as always. "Who can tie...an overhand knot!" Marina, Natala, Jaco all shot their hands up in the air, a;; eager to answer the question. Petunia picked on Natala, who had rarely been picked for the questions.

"You! - Natalia is it?" Petunia asked inquisitively. Natala rolled her eyes and gave a wide grin.

"Na-ta-la" she sounded out, emphasizing every syllable, clapping along with it. Petunia gave her flashing smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Natala...what a pretty name!" Petunia said in her soft, soothing voice. Natala chuckled to herself and nodded in approval. Petunia gave a comforted look on her face and invited her over.

"Okay, Na-ta-la, come over here and show me the overhand knot!" Natala chuckled as she made her way next to Petunia and started saying the steps out loud, which were hashly interrupted by an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, please leave the academy. Reaping Day is in one hour and we need you prepared. Thank you!" The second the announcement finished and the two of them, Natala and Petunia, wrapped up.

"Okay, times up! What do you have?" Natala showcased her mess of what she called a knot and Petunia smiled, not mentioning a single thing off how off it was.

"Great! I'm sorry guys, but we need to wrap up. Good luck at Reaping Day!" The kids gave a simultaneous 'thanks!' and they made their way to the cluster of people that were trying to exit the academy.

All of the sudden, I saw my future district partner with his probable friend yell something that hit and repeated in my mind.

"For Ebony!"

Ebony was my district partners sister, so young and frail, and when she was reaped and Maybelline chickened out for the games - the biggest mistake of my life - she was the tribute and reaped into the games. She perished in the bloodbath from the District 7 Male, who ended up being the victor of the games. Maybelline looked back at the pair of friends to see them stomp in opposite directions. She supposed they had gotten in a fight. Maybelline headed outside, the brisk air brushing up against her stringy hair.

As Maybelline walked out to her house to change into her reaping outfit, said goodbye to her family, and headed out to the reaping ceremony, all she could think was ' _I need to make it home for my family...'_

 **Caius Tanzanite, 17,**

 **District 1 Male:**

Cassidey Flowerbee stood in her ever so posh outfit, the reflective material of it glistened in the warm, beating sun. Her eyeliner was painted a metallic gray, imitating a tin man, which was most-likely not her goal, though...

Caius had to squint because of the beating sun, as his eyes were sensitive and got teary easily. It was the opposite of the rest of his body, handling every mark or bruise o injury he got like nothing, no matter the intensity. His body had developed 'a second layer of skin' that kept him protective from anything, whether a disease or a punch in the stomach.

A small tulip stuck out of Cassidey's hair, most-likely a flower from the meadows surrounding the reaping or a unique, plastic tulip from the Capitol just used as a decoration to cheer up the mood of District 1. Cassidey cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she elegantly announced. Caius mimicked her ridiculous accent in his mind, as almost anything sound funny in it. "This is a great honor to be with you in District 1!" And what an honor it was.

District 1 is the second-highest rank an escort can have, only falling behind the lapdog of the Capitol: District 2. District 2 was praised for being the last one to rebel, only being forced by the other districts, and was given the highest standard of living and best qualities. If District 13 had been a district, though, it would be the absolute worst rank an escort could have - even 12 being better than the dump it would be if it existed.

"And now, time to pick our tributes from District 1 for the 27th Hunger Games! As always, ladies first..." Cassidey elegantly walked over to the bowl filled with the names of eager 12 to 18 year old girls and selected one at the very top.

"The female tribute from District 1 is...Selena Empacarda!" Caius had no idea who it was, but no longer than 10 seconds after the name was announced, a voice shouted.

"I volunteer!"

"A volunteer!" Cassidey said, seeming surprised like she wasn't expecting a volunteer, though there was one every year. The girl, who was the murderer of Ebony, made her way up the birch-wood steps and to the microphone where Cassidey stood.

"And what's your name, young miss?"

"Maybelline...Maybelline Luxe..." Maybelline seemed pressured, but looked confident and proud at the same time.

"Is their anything you'd like to say, Maybelline?" Cassidey said, using the new name she had just learned.

"Nope, except I'll be the victor this year..." Cassidey gave a flashing smile and patted her on the back.

"I see we have a confident one this year. Anyway, onto the males..." Cassidey made her way to the male's bowl, her high-heels making loud _thumps!_ every time she took a step. She chose one leaning on the side, standing up in a sort of way, and read the name.

"The male tribute for District 1 will be..." Caius didn't even give her a moment to read the name out loud before he yelled the two words that could either kill him or let him bathe in riches after being declared the victor.

"Another volunteer!" Cassidey exclaimed. "How exciting! What is your name fine sir?"

"Caius Tanzanite!" Caius said in a bold, deep voice. Cassidey gave a welcoming smile and raised Maybelline and Caius's hands up into the air, smiling as she did so, and continued on speaking.

"The tributes from District 1, Caius Tanzanite and Maybelline Luxe!" The crowd erupted in applause, people cheering and some in tears for their 'accomplishment.' As Caius stepped into the Justice Building and the obnoxiously loud anthem played, all he could think was _I'll kill Maybelline...I'll kill her all right..._

 ** _Hi! Sorry if some parts had grammar mistakes (I have no idea) I just didn't proof-read as I wanted to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. Anyways, here's the questions for sponsor points!_**

 ** _Who is the 'girl in the pink shirt' - 10 points_**

 ** _What did Cassidey Flowerbee (the escort) feel when there were the volunteers? (a) neutral (b) angry or (c) surprised_**

 ** _That's it for now, and until next time, it's RVTWriter :)_**


	5. District 7 Reaping

_**District 7 Reaping:**_

 **Ambrose Maryam, 17,**

 **District 7 Male:**

The brisk wind brushed up against his face, his jacket flailing around in the breeze, and he had to keep it attached to his body manually so it wouldn't distract him every five seconds. His sister, Aria, stood walking beside him, walking in her fleecy dress covered in fake roses, the artificial vibrant colors making each flower stick out from the rest, not saying a word. She was usually a talkative girl, but she was worried and anxious that no words could come out of her loquacious mouth.

Today had been a glum day for them as it was the Reaping Day: the day where two innocent souls would be sent off to an arena to die. Ambrose had no idea how the District 7 Male, Cedar Oakvain, was crowned the victor last year, but he knew if he was reaped, there wouldn't be two male victors from 7 in a row, so he'd most-likely be dead in minutes, returning to his home in ashes.

But Ambrose doubted he would be chosen out of the thousands of eligible tributes. He hadn't even been 18 yet and never used tesserae a day in his life, so he was pretty much guaranteed safety. He gave a long, audible sigh as the sun beat down on them, though the wind blew the warmth away from their skin.

"You know what that tree is?" Aria asked inquisitively. Ambrose looked over to her and saw she had stopped a few meters behind him. She stood by a ginormous costal redwood tree, towering above her by far. The tree was native to where he lived and was, by far, the tallest type of tree in the entirety of Panem.

"See you haven't learned that one yet, _Aria_..." Ambrose emphasized her name teasingly and she elbowed him on his shoulder. Ambrose jokingly pushed her on the arm back. They both gave a small chuckle to themselves as Ambrose told her the name of the tree.

"Pretty sure it's a redwood, tallest tree in Panem..." Aria gazed up at the tree, seeming endless from her standpoint. The base of the tree stretched up for hundreds of feet before hitting the top with it's emerald green, sparkling leaves.

"Wow..." Aria looked up at the tree in amazement. It was clear she had never seen one of these types of trees before and she was astonished at its height. Still, the day of what was about to come kept them in a downcast mood.

"C'mon...we better get going. We don't wanna be late and get our tongues ripped out."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so scared!" she mimicked and they both gave a small chuckle to themselves. They knew they had to do far worse to become an avox, but it was still a bad thought lurking around in their minds. Another bad thought like the death of their mother.

Their mother had passed after she had been taking a walk with Ambrose on a steep mountain that held various types of trees that Ambrose liked to identify and study. That one day, though, Ambrose's mother lost her footing after tripping on a rock and fell over the at least thousand foot plunge, killing her the second she hit the forest floor. It traumatized him forever.

Ambrose shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to think of any more detail of the shriek she gave as she fell, the scene it made when she passed, and the after affect on him and everyone else. His entire family - only consisting of him, Aria, and his father, all went in a state of mild depression. They never became the people they were before because she was the one to shape them into the people they were before she died. It only took years before they returned to their normal selves, Aria retaining her old friends immediately, but Ambrose's were gone. They had moved on with him.

A strong gust of wind came and blew a fake flower off of Aria's dress. It wasn't tailored to perfection, so the roses easily fell off one by one, until only four roses: two pink, two purple remained by her left shoulder. Ambrose's outfit just flailed in the harsh winds with no accessories that could be blown away. he occasionally tried to help his sister out by catching the roses, but they always got away before he could save them and pin them on.

"Ah!"

"Did you get it?" Aria asked, the bottom of her frilly dress swinging around in the breeze.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, okay then..."

Aria's neatly made ponytail was almost becoming undone, but Ambrose quickly rearranged it so it wouldn't fly away and make her hair swinging and flailing around helplessly. Ambrose sighed, but it was unintelligible over the loud wind. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the harsh winds stopped as they came closer to the town square that held the Reaping ceremony. It was like the Capitol made sure the winds wouldn't cross an invisible boundary line between the harsh winds and the actually sunny day the day had to offer.

"That was...weird..." Aria remarked. The two of them laughed, not because they were in any good mood, just because it was so random for the wind to just _stop._

The two of them had pretty much made it to the town square, the breeze left behind them and the hot sun beaming down on their now sweaty faces. Aria smiled as she started to joke around with the Capitol accent.

" _Well then, may the odds be ever in your favor."_

But Ambrose didn't take it as a joke. He took it as hope that this years and for the following years to come, he and his sister would be safe from death and the arena - which was the opposite of what happened that day.

 **Annika Corinne, 14,**

 **District 7 Female:**

The silky fabric of her cloud white tunic felt warm on her body. Her curly brown hair flowed down to her chest, though this time it had been straightened and put in a tight bun. A jewel from before the rebellion - before the districts were poor - had been given to her, crafted over 60 years ago. It was a sparkling emerald from the heart of District 1.

The tights she were wearing attached to her body extremely well and gave an outline of her legs. Annika had been evaluating her outfit in the mirror to make sure she looked appropriate for The Reaping. She had wore this for the Reaping two years ago, so she knew it had been a good fit - it was just stretched a little.

"Annika, c'mon!" her older brother, Oliver, yelled. Annika yelled back at him in return.

"Give me a second!"

Annika adjusted the shining emerald that was atop a metallic ring, glistening in the sunlight from the open cracks in the windows. She made it so the emerald would stick her out from the rest, having a cherished jewel that could be admired, but not seen so thieves could steal it for money on the Black Market.

She stretched out her tunic a little more, making sure it didn't make her feel uncomfortable, and made her way down the red oak steps just as her brother yelled for her the second time.

"We don't have all day y'know!" Oliver remarked. Annika could imagine him leaning against the table, checking his sliver watch and waiting for Annika to make her way down the stairs. She, after all, should cherish this moment as Oliver is usually never here and working with Annika's father chopping down the oaks that surrounded their cottage deep in the forests of 7.

"I know, I'm coming!"

The stairs made loud _creak!_ noises with every step she took and she finally arrived at the kitchen, Oliver leaning against a small wooden stool that was pushed up against the kitchen counter. Annika tapped Oliver on the shoulder, who hadn't been paying attention, and he instinctively swiftly looked up at her, only to see it was just Annika.

"I'm here..." Annika said with a grin on her face. Oliver playfully hit her on the arm and they made their way to the brisk outdoors. For what ever reason, the wind seemed to blow strong, seeming to get faster and stronger with every bite.

"Pretty windy today, huh?" Oliver said, and Annika couldn't not agree. The wind was strong, making the frills of her dress point upwards and flail around in the harsh breeze.

"Yeah, it is..."

"Not a good Reaping Day..." Oliver responded, checking his metallic watch and the time on it. He sighed over the loud winds, barely being the slightest bit audible, but somehow it had been.

"We have 30 minutes until the Reaping's start. We better hurry up..." And so they did hurry up. They turned their pace from a walk to an slow jog, not making them feel tired, but making them get to the Reaping's in a shorter amount of time. Annika didn't want to be at the Reaping's early to see two kids be put up as bait for Careers in the entire town square, but she had to do it due to the nature of what they did to the ones who refused to come to the Reaping.

Annika knew that District 7 wasn't weak with its tributes, though. District 7 crowned a victor last year, Cedar Oakvain was it?, and had seven kills, coincidentally matching up with the number of his district and was a strong number for 7.

The gusts of wind started to blow even stronger and with the strongest one they would encounter, Annika suddenly felt an empty spot on her finger. The spot that held her emerald ring. Annika, in a panic, looked down at her finger that only held her bare skin. The emerald ring had been blown away.

Before Annika could even tell Oliver, thoughts raced through her mind, especially ones with negative connotation about herself.

The thoughts just raced through her fracas mind, coming and leaving, until she blurted out the words to Oliver, him dropping his jaw in shock and fear for Annika.

"The ring!" Annika blurted. Oliver didn't understand what she said, and he turned around to ask her what she had just said, his curly brown hair flailing in the wind.

"What?"

"The ring! The ring blew away!" Annika blurted again, this time sounding more confused and panicked, scared for what her parents would think of her when she returned. Oliver sighed audibly and put his hand on Annika's shoulder in worry.

"Did it blow away?"

"Yeah" Annika was only giving one-word answers as she was too in awe and fear to even give a full-length response. Oliver just sighed, looked back at his metallic clock, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Annika, we don't have time. Just face the consequences and we have to go..."

Annika gave a long sigh, looked behind her for any signs of the ring, and looked her brother straight in the eye like he had done to her.

"We're not going to find it, let's just go and get this day over with..."

Annika and Oliver made their way through the dirt pathway that sprawled with weeds of all sorts and found their way to the caged linoleum fence that separated the eligible children from the spectators. Annika looked back at Oliver who tried to comfort her.

"You'll be fine. I got a little extra money from my job so we can get some cake after this..." Annika smiled and hugged Oliver, her smile brightening up his mood. They both looked at each other as Annika entered the town square and left for what she thought was 5 minutes, but in reality, could have been forever, her never tasting that cake and dying in the arena. Annika smirked as she passed the linoleum fence, but Oliver could hear through it. He heard a voice identical to Annika's reassure him.

"I'll be waiting for that cake..."

 **Ambrose Maryam, 17,**

 **District 7 Male:**

The line to get into the Reaping must've been the most dreaded part. After Aria and Ambrose passed the invisible boundary line between warm and windy, the sun beat down on them like crazy, making their skin burn from the suns rays.

They, after 10 minutes, approached the blood-drawer that also held a man - about in his thirties - next to the machine. Aria went first, the man commanding for her to hand out her calloused finger.

"Finger!" he commanded, and within seconds, Aria held her left pointer finger out and the man took it, enabled the trigger, and the needle pierced through her skin, leaving a few drops of blood on the surface and a small cut similar to the size of a paper cut.

"Name!"

"Aria Maryam..." Aria stated bold and clear. The man turned to the smack middle of the book of names, but quickly had to redirect himself as he landed on the 'O's' page.

"Put your finger on here!" The man pointed to an empty spot that held the name ' _ **Maryam, Aria**_ ' in bold print. Aria, without hesitation, placed her finger on the piece of paper, seeing the blood slowly dry up on top of it.

"Next!"

Ambrose walked up, his black long-sleeved shirt covered his entirety of his arms, keeping him internally warm. The man had a blank expression on his face, his dark brown, straight hair fashioned with some sort of product looked at him straight in the eye and commanded his finger.

"Finger!" he said, keeping his deep, but somewhat friendly-seeming voice. Ambrose reluctantly held out his finger, the man grabbed it, put in under the blood-drawer and pulled the trigger as the needle pierced through his skin. Three drops of blood remained on the surface. The man closed the book up.

"Name!"

"Ambrose Maryam..." Ambrose said, his voice cracking a little as he said so. His voice had never been deep, but it was never high either so it was a mix. The man gave a sigh and tried to relocate where he had just been searching through. The man eventually found the "M's' again and pointed his finger on his name.

"Place your finger!" he commanded and Ambrose did as he said. He placed his finger on the paper, the blood drying up seemingly-faster than his sister's. As Ambrose walked away, the man called the next person up to do what he had just done.

"Good luck, _and may the odds be ever in your favor..._ " Ambrose smiled as he headed to the section that held the 17 year old males. Aria stood a little forwards and to the right of him. Ambrose hoped on the inside that he wouldn't get picked, but he never knew what was to come that Reaping Day.

 **Annika Corinne, 14,**

 **District 7 Female:**

The escort was a tall man who went by the name Roman Vlauskin, in a large pinstripe suit that had purple and metallic gray stripes. His hair had some gel in it as it glistened in the beating sun. Annika started to wonder how it had gotten so hot, though, as it had just been immensely windy and cold, but she didn't mind it.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said in his deep, expressive voice. "What an honor it is to be here!'"

"As always, ladies first..."

The man, without hesitation, proceeded to make his way down the birch-wood steps of the stage, hovered his hand over the thousands of names filled with fateful 12 to 18 _year_ old girls and picked one close to the middle, but not quite. He smiled as he made his way back, opened the envelope, and read the name. Everyone held their breath as he did so.

"The female tribute from District 7 is...Annika Corinne!"

Everyone let go of their sigh, except Annika, who was frozen in time. She had just been chosen a tribute in the 27th Hunger Games. Annika badly wanted to fall to her knees and cry uncontrollably like the girl she had saw from 10 who had did so, but knew she had to stay strong for the bets of people watching from around Panem.

Annika reluctantly made her way down the isle, everyone staring at her petrified face, and she made her way up the birch-wood stairs and onto the stage, her face projected on the monstrous screens that surrounded the town square.

"What's your thoughts on becoming a tribute in this year's games darling?"

Annika said nothing, her mind too scared to think. She gave a slight nod as Roman made his way to the males names.

"And now for the male tribute..."

He elegantly made his way to the glass bowl that held the names of even more fateful 12 to 18 year olds and picked one that resided at the very bottom, likely a 17 or 18 year old. Roman walked back to the microphone and smiled.

"The male tribute for District 7 is...Ambrose Maryam!"

The presumable 'Ambrose' reluctantly made his way up the stage, obviously scared as he did so. Roman made way for him to stand in front of the microphone as he gave a wide, peculiarly large grin.

"Our tributes from District 7! Annika Corinne and Ambrose Maryam!"

The crowd had the slightest bits of applause - or maybe had more - it was hard to tell over the obnoxiously loud and muffled anthem playing. Annika was scared to death but only one thought came out clear.

 _I guess I'll never get to taste that cake..._

 ** _Wow! Longest chapter to date! Not long, but eh, pretty good in my standards. Anyways, thanks for reading and here's the sponsor point questions!:_**

 ** _1\. What jewel was on Annika's ring? Worth: 10 points_**

 ** _2\. What age does the man at the blood-drawer machine appear to be? Worth: 15 points_**

 ** _(edit: Also, I'm fully aware the District 11 Female (Symphony Ann Noble) has hair dye and it's just a plot gap left by the submitter so no worries there)_**

 ** _Until we see again, it's RVTWriter :)_**


End file.
